Bella's Dream
by titchasaurous
Summary: Bella and her mates Alice and Rosalie go to summer camp when they meet three guys will she tell them the truth about her life or will she deny it? Usual pairings all human. T - Just in case. R & R please
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Dream.

Summary: Bella and her mates Alice and Rosalie go to summer camp when they meet three guys will she tell them the truth about her life or will she deny it? Usual pairings all human. T - Just in case.

**Bella's POV Chapter 1**

I was sitting on my bed missing my parents so much. The only person, apart from me and my foster family, who knew about my parents not being alive, was Alice. I didn't dare tell Rose. She'd been my best friend for 13 and half years now but I still doubted whether she would want to be my friend afterwards. I had two foster brothers and a foster sister. John and Josh were twins and both annoying, but my foster sister Emma was like a proper sister to me it was so freaky.

"Alice?" I called. She was staying with my foster family for a month since her parents were on a second honeymoon. She didn't want an explanation when they get back of what they did. I wouldn't either. I was looking around my room still looking for her in my room. I spotted the empty sleeping back next to me. I walked downstairs to find out Rose was sitting around the table with my family they were waiting to tell us three something.

"Bella?" Sue asked as I sat down. I nodded "Rose? Alice? We have something to tell you together as 'Burning life" We made up a band five years ago and we were always getting requests to play at weddings, Party's and christenings. We loved it, it was like a job for us, and we loved being together. "We have booked you guys a place in the Music camp." We all screamed. It had been are life long ambition. I ran up and hugged Carl and Sue. They would do anything for me and this proved it.

I was 18 years old and so was Alice, Alice actually knew my parents before my death and was here for me through it all. Rose was a bit older though she was 19. She loved being with us more then anything. We were inseparable if you found one you would find the other two. Most people thought we were sisters because of this. But I had brown hair with natural red highlights and brown eyes, Alice had black pixie like hair with blue eyes and Rose was blonde with blue eyes. Every guy crushed on Alice, Rose and me. It was so annoying I was just a plain girl I wasn't anything special. At least that's what I thought.

"Bella? Can you come to the mall with us tomorrow please?" Alice pleaded. I guess I could go for her. I nodded my head still in shock about the news to say anything to anybody. Me and Alice went up stairs to get ready for bed and Rose went home to her appartment. "Have you got another song for me?" She knew me too well so I went to get out my guitar. Knowing one of my siblings would be listening through the door and I opened the door to find all three of them there wanting to here my two new songs. I let them in needing there opinion.

"This one is called I miss you." I said getting my guitar and plucking the tune.

**(A/N: B = Bella and A = Alice B+A = Bella and Alice. I do not own Miley cyrus I miss you.)**

B

(Sha-la-la-la-la)

(Sha-la-la-la-la)

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down

From heaven

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so

Strong.

I never wanted you to leave.

I wanted you to stay here holding

Me.

I miss you.

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every

Once in a while

And even though its

Different now your still

Here somehow

My heart wont let you go and

I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la

I miss you.

A

You used to call me your dreamer

And now

I'm living out my dreams

Oh how

I wish you could see

Everything that's happening for

Me.

I'm thinking back on the past

It's true the time is flying by

Too fast.

B+A

I miss you.

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every

Once in a while

And even though its

Different now your still

Here somehow

My heart wont let you go and

I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la

I miss you.

B

I know your in a better place

Yeah

But I wish that I could see

Your face

I know your where you need

To be

Even though it's not here

With me.

A

I miss you.

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every

Once in a while

And even though its

Different now your still

Here somehow

My heart wont let you go and

I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la

B+A

I miss you.

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every

Once in a while

And even though its

Different now your still

Here somehow

My heart wont let you go and

I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la

I miss you.

**(I don't really like Miley Cyrus but it was the only one I could find to fit)**

I hadn't noticed when I was singing but tears we coming down my cheeks. Alice seemed to notice and shooed my siblings out of the room. "You can hear the other song tomorrow" She promised. They nodded and walked out the only one who was effected was Emma she had lost her mum aswell and was fostered by the Williams aswell. I still was shocked that Rose hadn't noticed the fact that I was a swan, Emma was a Smith and everyone else was a Williams.

"Ali I miss them so much" I sobbed into her arms. We were like sisters and I could tell her anything. Sue messes about and says we must be long lost sister's.

"Bells I miss them too. You know that Sarah was one of my favourite people" She looked into my eyes. She loved my mother a little bit less then the amount she loved me but she was always at my house with my mum and dad until the accident happened. It was so horrible being there. I was sent to Alice's for a while. Then was sent to a Foster's home by social services. Alice was more of the mum in her family since her mum kept on acting like a little kid.

"I know Alice can we get some sleep now?" I asked. I hated it when we always came to conversations about my parents or my childhood memories that were ruined by some drunken driver.

"Yeah sure. But you know I'll always be there for you right?" I nodded. She told me this so many times I believed it as much as I believed that god used to hate me when I was a little kid. Which he properly did but I still enjoyed it.

**A/N: I am still going to be writing my other stories I just had this great idea and didn't want to forget it. I can't upload tomorrow since it's my birthday and I'll be spending it with my family**

**-Christina xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Shopping Pixie unleashed

Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

"Alice hurry up the bus will be here in 2 minutes" Me and Rose called from the outside of my house. She came stomping out the door and apparently she was angry with us for asking her to hurry up. "Where's your-" I was cut of by Alice squealing happily as 5 men carried her suitcases and 6 others carried mine and Rose's.

"Bella you forgot your notebook" She threw it too me. I looked threw it making sure Josh and John hadn't fiddled with it. We had no privacy in my house so It was annoying trying to keep a secret. The most annoying thing was that John and Josh thought I was their sister bio-logically.

"Thanks" I mumbled getting into the couch. Everyone was looking at us like we brought our way into the camp. But we didn't. I noticed one boy that was staring was so hot. I blushed as I noticed him but he didn't look away. As I passed he slipped a note into my hands. Our seats ended up just behind him. And I sat in between Alice and Rosalie and looked at my note.

**Hello I am Edward,**

**My band is Elemental Flame. What is yours? What is your name my name Is Edward and I am 18 years old. I will speak to you when we get of the coach but for now let's pass notes.**

**From Edward**

**P.S: you are a very beautiful girl.**

I read the note over and over not knowing what to put. I didn't know Alice and Rose were reading over my shoulder until Rose coughed and pushed me. "What?" I hissed at her she made a writing gesture. She was so pushy when it came to boys.

I put my pen down onto the paper and wrote what was in my mind at the time. And passed it back to him. Rose wore a satisfied smile happy that I actually was going to talk to boys on this trip but what made her so sure?

**Edward's POV**

She passed the note back to me and in Red she had written her reply. I read it carefully so that Emmett and Jasper couldn't see. I knew they would be happy I was finally speaking to girls but I didn't want them to notice her yet. I read it and she had the most neatest handwriting ever. The swirls on the g were beautiful.

**Dear Edward,**

**I look forward to hearing your band play. Our band is burning life. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But please call me Bella because I HATE Isabella. I am 18 years old aswell. My two best friends are in the band with me. There's Rosalie she is 19 and she is the blonde one and Alice she is a shopaholic and she I my best friend we are practically sisters. I will look forward to speaking to you aswell.**

**From Bella (NOT ISABELLA)**

**P.S: I am not beautiful but you are very handsome. xx**

I chuckled she hated being called Isabella but that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Emmett was reading over my shoulder. "Do you like her?" He asked I was already falling in love with her but I don't think she loves me.

"Yes. By the way the name of the blonde is Rosalie but Bella and Alice call her Rose." I turned to Jasper. "I think Alice is quite pretty what do you think?" Jasper was always a ladies man. But we still haven't forgotten the time he hit on a man thinking it he was a girl that was hilarious.

**Bella's POV**

Edward turned around to talk to us and so did the big bulky guy next to him but I could feel tears coming down my cheeks. "Bella? You ok?" She asked. I shook my head she knew what I was on about immediately. "She'd be so proud of you Isabella." I nodded my head. I still couldn't find the words to speak. She grabbed me into a hug.

"I know she would but I have this emptiness in my heart I just wish I could hug her one last time and actually say goodbye." I sobbed into her chest. Rosalie wasn't paying attention thankfully. I turned around again to speak to Edward but he wasn't there. But he had placed a note on my lap. I opened it up.

**Dear Bella,**

**What's wrong? And you were right. Emmett thought you and Alice was sister's as soon as he looked at how well use to got on with each other. But I promise you I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too. Btw Emmett will be reading over my shoulder so if you don't mind him knowing then you can write. But I can tell him to go away if you want.**

**From Worried and Concerned Edward xxx**

**P.S: I think I might be falling in love with you + Good luck for the auditions.**

I decided I would tell him later. When we got of the Couch would be better. So I whispered into his ear "I'll tell you when we get off this couch and I might be falling in love with you too" And I gave him a light hug.

It seemed to be hours since I told Edward that I would tell him when we stopped. I looked over to Alice "I'll be there" She said stroking my hand. She was the most understanding girl ever. I loved her so much. I would've loved it if social services let her family foster me but they didn't which was way un fair.

Me, Alice and Rose walked off the coach and walked to the entrance where the boys met up with us. And I spoke first. "Hi we are Burning life. I'm Bella, this is Rosalie and that's Alice" I said simply pointing my hand between us three. 'The evil shopping pixie' I really wanted to add on to Alice's name but I didn't.

"Hi I'm Edward, this is Jasper and Emmett." Edward said trying not to laugh at the expressions on Emmett's face as he looked at us in our mini skirts and high heeled boots. "Umm.. Bella can you tell me now?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded and gestured for Alice.

"Use talk for the minute we are going to get a drink." I said and waved at them as we walked away. I squeezed Alice's hand tight and she squeezed back.

"Ok can you tell me now?" I nodded and started the story from when I last remember my mum and dad.

"Well when I was two, I knew Alice at the time and she spent everyday at our house, my parents got into a terrible accident" I said trying to stop the tears to spill. Alice hugged my shoulders again and I carried on with my story "And they didn't make it. They have been dead for 16 years now. Me and Alice were devastated when we were in the accident aswell. I was sent into a foster home and fostered 4 years later at the age of 6. I have lived for 12 years with Sue, Carl, Emma, John and Josh. And I would occasionally cry my self too sleep. But on the coach I felt a sudden emptiness in my heart. The same emptiness that I had when we were told they were dead. And I knew I wanted them to see me grow up to see me on my 16th. When I was little I used to leave my light on saying that they would come and kiss me goodnight and I always got disappointed when they didn't and I knew they were gone forever" I burst into more tears. You could hardly hear what the last four words were between my sobs.

Alice gave me a tight hug trying to comfort me. But I could see the tears in her eyes. She always tried to be the strong one out of us two but that story brought back memories. "Does Rosalie know?" He asked. Me and Alice pulled away and we shook our heads in shame. We really should tell our best friend but It was complicated.

"It's complicated. No we haven't told Rosalie mainly because I won't let Alice tell Rosalie. All that Rosalie knows is that there is something wrong." I told him honestly. At that moment Rosalie came running towards us.

"Guys we are auditioning first!!!" She screamed in excitement. I froze. I was used to playing in front of people in our town but I was not used to playing in front of complete strangers. "Isn't that great?" She asked. Alice shook her head.

"No we need to change" Alice screamed. Trust Alice to think about that "I mean I know you and Bells don't care but I do. We need to change!!!" She screamed again. Edward looked at me as if to say 'Is she always like this?' I nodded.

"Alice we know you love shopping but we only have five minutes we'll go on as we are." I said. Sometimes there arguing was too annoying. "No buts Alice" I said before she could say but. I walked of on them with Edward next to me.

"Are they always like that" He asked. I nodded ashamed of my friends. "Hi Jazz what's wrong?" He asked as we came up to Jasper and Emmett. Emmett started laughing. His laugh frightened me. I hid behind Edward.

"Don't hide Bella. And Jasper has just fell in love with. I think its Alice?" He asked me the Last thing. Edward laughed next to me remembering how Alice is about Shopping.

"Well if Jasper loves shopping she's perfect for him" They looked at me confused "She is a little shopping pixie. Basically never let her loose in a mall and her dad's credit card." They laughed at my statement thinking it wasn't true. I looked at them seriously. Telling them I was serious.

"Bella, Bella come on we are going shopping" Alice called running towards us. I groaned. And turned towards her. And shook my head "Please?" I shook my head again and held out my hand.

"My car keys please." She handed me her car keys. "Sam's credit card. Thank you" She stomped away upset and Emmett looked worried. "I told you never let her loose with her dad's credit card. So I am looking after it so she don't buy the mall and without my Ferrari keys she can't go anywhere." I stated I knew how to handle Alice after all these years. "I would hide she is looking for people to get the credit card off me." I told them. But before they could Rosalie came running up to me.

"Dad just dropped of the apartment keys." She dropped a key in my hands. I nodded. "Bye." She said to the guys. "Bella come on before Alice paints the whole apartment pink again" I said good bye and followed Rosalie into my Ferrari and drove to the apartment.

**A/N: Rosalie will find out about Bella being fostered sooner or later. But I am choosing later. Please review. **

**-Christina.**


	3. Chapter 3 The auditions

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Green day - American idiot Or Paramore - Pressure.

Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

We got into the apartment and it was great. There was a fluffy couch we all loved it especially Alice since it was Pink. Alice showed us the room she picked. It had Black and Pink walls and posters of Pink on it. **(Pink as in the singer). **We went into the next room which I picked. It was Black and Blue. Rosalie's room was Black and Red. She loved it.

I stuck Paramore posters all over my walls. **(I Love Paramore and The Veronicas and Green day) **Rosalie stuck The veronicas on her walls. We had three more hours until we had to audition and Alice was bored. So we decided to humour Alice by going to Jasper's apartment. Apparently Jasper told her where to go but we didn't believe her.

After driving down loads of Roads we got to Apartment 1405. Alice knocked on the door whilst me and Rosalie stood there with fake smiles on our faces. Mine turned into a real smile though when Edward opened the door. "Hi Edward" Alice said happily walking in without an invitation. He chuckled under his breath when Alice went straight up to Jasper and hugged him. I rolled my eyes which made Edward laugh. Rosalie walked in next. I went to go in aswell but Edward grabbed my arm.

"You ok now?" He asked. He was so sweet. I smiled and nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked. He was worried about me. The thought of someone caring about my feelings again brought a lump to my throat.

"I'm fine. Thanks its good to have someone care again." He looked towards Alice and Jasper. "Well apart from Alice obviously. Even if a little tear comes down my cheek she would pull me into a hug and let me cry it out." He laughed and kissed my forehead. We were practically going out after knowing each other for only a couple of hours. We walked into the apartment hand in hand.

"I love you" He whispered into my ear when we were in his room "Will you go out with me?" I nodded looking into his eyes and starting to bring my lips to his. When Alice knocked onto the door. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. He walked to answer the door since Alice still hadn't stopped knocking the door.

"Bella come on we need to go to get ready for the auditions" She screamed as soon as the door opened. I rolled my eyes and gave her a death glare. She knew what it meant. "We _only _have two more hours until we audition." Edward chuckled. I looked at her.

"ONLY!!! Alice we have more then enough time calm down. We'll all go together." She opened her mouth to say something. Properly going to say something about changing clothes. "Alice the only way back to the apartment is my Ferrari and when have I ever let you drive it? And we do not need to change" I asked giving her a stern look.

"Never. But please can you give me the keys to you red Ferrari." I shook my head and folded my arms across my chest. It was my baby and I am never letting her ride it. She knew that and Rosalie knew that the answer was going to be a No. She stomped out of the room in anger and frustration.

**Alice's POV**

I was so angry. She was so selfish over her stupid sports car. I walked into the main room with a pout on my lips. "I told you she wouldn't let you touch it let alone drive it." Rosalie called walking back towards were Emmett was sitting. Jasper came over to me and gave me a hug. "Where's Emmett?" Rosalie asked. And then as if by magic Emmett came into the room looking like he was eager to tell us something.

"I just went to ask Bella to see her car and opened the door of Eddie's room and they were stood there kissing. With tongue and everything" He squealed but quiet enough for Bella and Edward not to here. Rose chuckled at his face and then looked at me.

"Finally Bella shows interest in boys" I mumbled. Bella was never into boys. Who was she and what had she done with the real Bella. Bella and Edward came into the room a couple of minutes before anyone could make another comment. "Hello Bella you and Edward have a good time?" Jasper asked. Emmett struggled trying to keep in his laughter. But in the right timing Bella's blush came and she looked away. Rosalie walked over to me and nudged me and we noticed Bella had a new ring on her finger.

"So when did you get that ring Bella?" Rosalie asked. She looked at us in confusion and looked down to her right hand. Then she looked back at us and shrugged. "Don't tell us you had that one before because me and Rose know every single piece of jewellery you have and we have never seen that ring. Do you have something to tell me Isabella Marie Swan?" I asked. She gave me a death glare. I used her full name.

"No, do you have something to tell me Mary Alice Brandon?" She asked indicating towards me sitting on Jasper's lap. I just shook my head to get on her nerves. "Isabella?" Edward, Jasper and Emmett asked at the same time. "Mary Alice?" They all asked again looking confused. We huffed and rolled our eyes.

"My name's Isabella but I prefer to be called Bella" She informed them "Alice hates the name Mary so she prefers to be called Alice" I nodded my head in agreement. Rosalie grumbled because she hated it when we embarrassed her.

"Are we embarrassing Rosalie Lillian Hale?" We both asked at the same time. She gave us Death glares. We all burst out laughing and she stomped towards the door. "Bella's your ride back remember?" I said and she came back in frustration.

"Do not call me that you know I hate my full name." She said sitting down on the couch next to Emmett. She looked at her watch. "Bella we need to get going now or else we are going to be late." She warned us. "You guys coming?" She asked Jasper, Edward and Emmett. They nodded and followed us out after getting theirs instruments.

We walked out of the building together. We all went in Bella's car. Which she hated the fact that Alice had to sit on Jasper's lap. "Nice car" All the boys said together when they saw Bella's car. Me and Alice groaned and they looked at us. We gave them our Don't-encourage-her look. And they understood what we meant straight away.

**Edward's POV.**

We made it into the studio just in time for Bella's audition. I gave her a good luck hug and Jasper did the same for Alice. They all walking on stage after being called out. **(Bella = B Alice=A Rosalie=R All together = G)**

B

Tell me where our time wentAnd if it was time well spentJust don't let me fall asleepFeeling empty again

A

Cause I fear I might breakand I fear I can't take itTonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

G

I can feel the pressureIt's getting closer nowWe're better off without youI can feel the pressureIt's getting closer nowWe're better off without you

B

Now that I'm losing hopeAnd there's nothing else to showFor all of the days that we spentCarried away from home

A

Something's I'll never knowAnd I had to let them goI'm sitting all alone feeling empty

G

I can feel the pressureIt's getting closer nowWe're better off without youI can feel the pressureIt's getting closer nowWe're better off without you Without you

R

Some things I'll never knowAnd I had to let them goSome things I'll never knowAnd I had to let them gowell I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

G

I can feel the pressureIt's getting closer nowWe're better off without youI can Feel the pressureIt's getting closer nowYou're better off without me............................

They were brilliant. And the cloud erupted into applause. And the judges talked for a bit while they were on stage. Then they came to their decision "Welcome to Music Summer" He said cheerfully. The girls ran out to meet us boys. Rose ran into Emmett's arms and hugged him, Alice ran into Jasper's and Bella ran into mine. She brought her lips closer to mine and are lips started to move together like they did in my room. And I pulled away when I heard our band being called.

**Alice's POV**

Bella and Edward were definitely going out nobody could deny that. Even if they didn't see Bella run straight to Edward and kiss him. Emmett was right they were already kissing with tongue. Me and Jasper were happy cuddling up with each other. Emmett and Rosalie might get together too. Jasper was called up and they went up and he played the same thing as me.

(**Jasper = J Emmett = Em Edward = E All = A)**

**E**

Don't wanna be an American 't want a nation under the new can you hear the sound of hysteria?The subliminal mind fuck America.

**A**Welcome to a new kind of across the alien Everything isn't meant to be dreams of 're not the ones who're meant to that's enough to argue.

**J**Well maybe I'm the fagot America.I'm not a part of a redneck everybody do the sing along in the age of paranoia.

**A**Welcome to a new kind of across the alien isn't meant to be dreams of 're not the ones who're meant to then that's enough to argue.

**E + J**Don't wanna be an American nation controlled by the nation of 's going out to idiot America.

**A**Welcome to a new kind of across the alien isn't meant to be dreams of 're not the ones who're meant to that's enough to argue.

They rocked. I had heard all of their songs apart from that one it was brilliant. I looked towards Bella and Rose they looked like they enjoyed it. "Alice I want to tell you something." Bella said holding** out her hand for me. I followed her. "Edward asked me out and…" **

"**And…?" I asked nervous for her answer. "You said yes?" She nodded. We squealed jumping up and down and then she showed me the ring he gave her. I told her about me and Jasper and showed her the necklace he gave me. We squealed even more when the boys came over to us and told us that they got through.**


	4. Chapter 4 OH MY CULLEN

Chapter 4

**Emmett's POV**

When we arrived home Alice and Rosalie took Bella into my room and Me and Jasper took Edward into our room. We sat him down on the bed.

"Talk." Me and Jasper said. He looked at us confused. "Are you going out with Bella?" He nodded. Ok this was a start. I gave him one of my details looks. Jasper looked at me funny aswell. I guess we were expecting details on each other,

"Jasper starts" Edward said. I chuckled at Jasper's shocked face. "We already know about you and the shopping pixie but nobody told us how it happened." Edward informed a shocked Jasper. His face was funny. I wonder how it is going with the girls.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Bella?" Alice pleaded "I'll take you shopping" She threatened. I am so happy nobody was asking Emmett and Me like this. There was something going on between us but nobody had noticed yet. Bella still had the innocent look on her face.

"Bella do not give us the innocent what is going on with you and Edward?" I was frustrated enough, so I was going to get answers. "Do not say I do not know what you mean because we all have seen you and Edward kissing in public. So are you going out with Eddie or not?" I asked still frustrated. She nodded with a smile on her face.

"What about you and Emmett and Alice and Jasper" She said. I thought nobody knew? I mean we didn't show it only when I sat on his lap and went straight to him when we found out about the result for our audition.

"Well I am going out with Emmett yes. What about you Alice?" I stuttered. We loved to gossip about boys it was the best past time for us. Me and Alice loved it more then shopping but Bella couldn't care less about it.

"Yes I am going out with Jasper. But they have finished with Edward and are listening in on our conversation. And Emmett wants to walk in because he keeps on whining to Jasper." We looked at her wondering how she knew that. She pointed to her phone and we burst out laughing and then we heard Emmett talking to Jasper in the hallway saying 'Your girlfriends a psychic' which sent us in more fits of laughter.

Jasper and Edward walking in laughing to themselves. "Hey girls. Emmett is hiding from the evil pixie" Edward told us putting air speak marks around the words Evil Pixie. Emmett could be such a idiot at times.

"I'll go and get him" I said walking out of the room. I looked in Edwards room and he was sat there in Edwards wardrobe. "Emmett what are you doing Alice is not psychic Jasper was txting her telling her what you were doing." He looked up at me and brought me down to him. I placed my hands on his cheeks and brought his face closer too mine. We sat there for around five minutes kissing. After a few minutes are tongues danced around each other and it felt wonderful. But we heard voices coming closer to this room. So Emmett pulls away from me and I put on my best frustrated expression and Emmett puts on his best scared expression.

**Bella's POV**

Me, Alice, Edward and Jasper sat there for a while talking about random stuff and occasionally lip locking as Emmett called it. "Rose has been a long time lets go and see if she is okay" I said. I was worried about her. Until I saw her there in Edward's closet with Emmett next to her. But she had lip gloss smeared around her lips which only means one thing. Her and Emmett having been lip locking.

"Have we been lip locking then?" I asked looking at Rose and then looking at Emmett. Rosalie looked at me confused. "Next time do not wear lip gloss" I joked and she got a mirror out and wiped off the access lip gloss. I chuckled.

"Thanks for the tip. Miss professional" She mocked stepping out of the corner and sorting out her skirt. I looked at her as if too say Give them back. "Fine here's your Car keys back, your bag, your lip gloss, your mascara and I'll give you your shoes back at the apartment." Emmett looked at her surprised. "What Bella has nice shoes" She defended herself. I chuckled.

"Thank you. Oh yeah and talking about the apartment the guys are sleeping round tonight" They both raised a eyebrow at me "Not in that way. God I am not stupid you know" I walked out of the room. In a huff. Edward came towards me and we waited for Rosalie and Emmett.

He wrapped is arms around me and we both looked towards Jasper and Alice who were now sucking face. I decided to end it and we walked into Emmett's room and rang Alice. Edward looked at me with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I smiled and dialled her number off Edward's mobile. It rung twice and then Alice picked it up.

"Hello this is Jessica from school" I said into the phone imitating Jessica. Edward had to leave the room trying to stop himself from listening. "I would like to tell you that ALICE IS ALL MINE **(There might be random writing in bold and brackets. That Is where I put my thought in. Some people may think I am crazy but don't worry I always have been Lmao……Back to the story………) **JASPER I LOVER HER!!!" I screamed into the phone. Listening for a bit until comprehension dawned.

"Ewww……..Umm……….Jessica……….I DO NOT LOVE YOU!!!! **(BOO!!!……..Haha scared you :P)** Alice screamed into the phone hanging up. Edward came back into the room quick enough so that Alice wouldn't get suspicious. Her reaction was hilarious. I couldn't hold my laughter in longer and I just burst into histerics which effected Edward aswell it was like me and Edward had drugged our selves.

"COME ON GUYS WE NEED TO GET TO THE APARTMENT FOR THE SLEEPOVER!!!!!" Rose called from the living room. **(BOO!!!!!………..Did I scare you?…………….No?……………*Crys into jasper's chest screams and chases him* JASPER WHERE'S ALICE I WANT TO MEET ALICE I AM JUST LIKE HER!!!!!!!!) **We walked into the living room to find Rosalie sitting impatiently next to my car keys staring at them like they will roll over or something.

"Rose you know they wont do a trick for you? Don't you?" I asked sarcasm heavy in my voice, Jasper and Edward burst out laughing and Alice tried to keep it in knowing Rosalie pay back would be hell. She glared at me and passed me the keys.**(I LIKE THE WORD KEYS :P)**

Within a few minutes we were at the apartment with Emmett complaining of hunger the whole way there. It was annoying but I managed to ignore it in the end.

**A/N: There's another Chapter Please Read and Review. I need to know people are enjoying this story so I know whether to carry on or not.**

**Thank you for reading and HOPEFULLY reviewing.**

**-Christina xx**

**P.S: Sorry about the random out burst's I was in a really weird mood so do not blame me.**


	5. Chapter 5 The truth come's out

Chapter 5

The truth come's out.

**Edward's POV**

We all walked into the apartment silently, it looked so much bigger then ours. Looks like the girls parents spoil them. Rosalie, Alice and Bella went straight to their own rooms. Changing for bed or for what we are going to do next.

"We are going to play Truth or Dare" Alice sang walking into the main room with a smile plastered onto her face. Rosalie and Bella came in with an annoyed expression on her face. "We can play I never afterwards." Bella said trying to help Alice into getting people to play the games. My phone started vibrating in my pocket Tanya was calling.

"One minute" I said walking out into the hallway before answering "Tanya why are you calling. I broke up with you remember?" I said into the phone annoyed that she was calling me. I told her I didn't want to see her again and I don't.

"Its because of her isn't it. Brake up with her" She screamed down the phone. I was in pain. How could Tanya say that? I loved Bella. "If you know what's best for you you'll Brake up with her." She screamed again. Was she threatening me? Was she going to kill me? Was she ever going to figure out that I do not love her anymore.

"Who are you on about?" I asked into the phone confused. I knew it was Bella but how did she know about Bella. Its not like Tanya's following me. "Tanya are you following me?" I asked again.

"Maybe." She said. Meaning yeah what's your problem in that?. "Isabella Marie Swan is who we are on about. The girl who's apartment you are sleeping round tonight." She said. How long has she been following me for? Is she a stalker now?

"Just leave me alone I don't need this" I mumbled into the phone hoping to get away from Tanya. I have to look after Bella she had had a hard enough life as it is.

**Tanya's POV**

"I don't think I will or can" I said into the phone. I had plans to ruin this couple so fast that you could blink and you wouldn't see it. I was stood in the alleyway across from him and I could see he was in pain. "Look into the Alleyway in front of you" I said and watched him look up and walked out of the dark so he could see me. I hung up on him.

"Umm….Hi Tanya" He was uncomfortable I could see that in his face. "Nice to see you…………..I guess" He shrugged and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb. I rolled my eyes and walked towards him.

"So when are you going to introduce your girlfriend to your new friends?" I asked him adding the word _Girlfriend _to make him feel uncomfortable. "Come on" I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the apartment. Not listening to his protests. They all looked up at me surprised. _This is going Fun!_

**Bella's POV**

Edward had went outside to talk to somebody on the phone so we all set up the main room for a massive sleepover. I was just about to go and get Edward when a strawberry blonde came in pulling Edward by the wrist. Us girls looked up shocked but Emmett and Jasper looked uncomfortable.

"Um….Hey Tanya" Emmett and Jasper laughed nervously. All three of our eyes darted to them. Who is this Tanya person? Why is she here? And why is she all over Edward?

"Hi I am Tanya." she said. I hated her already what makes her think that she can barge into here when she wants to. I stood up and walked towards her with a scowl on my face. "Watch it Foster Kid" She said snarling. I took a step back tears in my eyes.

"Bella what is she on about Foster kid?" Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper asked looking at me shocked. Tears were freely falling down my face at this moment. I went to tell them what happened when Tanya opened her mouth to speak.

"Didn't she tell you?" They shook their heads "Well Bella and Alice were in a car with her drunken parents when they were three and Bella's parent's got into a accident and died. It's a shame that Bella didn't die with her?" I looked at her shocked. That didn't happen at all. I turned around with tears flowing harder town my face. They all took a step back accept for Alice who came and stood next to me.

"LIAR!!!" I screamed at Tanya. "MY PARENTS WEREN'T DRUNK THEY WERE CRASHED INTO BY A DRUNKEN DRIVER!!!" I sobbed and screamed at the same time. Alice came behind me at that point to help me. But I couldn't help the look of embarrassment on Rosalie's face. I ran into my room sobbing my heart out Edward went to follow me but Tanya stopped him with words like 'Come here Boyfriend' Those words made a ache in my chest. I hated him.

**Alice's POV**

"Alice why didn't she tell me?" Rosalie asked me as soon as Bella ran out of the room. I sighed and gave Tanya Evil eyes.

"Why is she here anyway?" I asked before turning back to Rosalie. "Me and Bella had a hard time adjusting to Charlie and Renee's death. She thought you would think different of her so she kept it a secret. You confirmed that theory how use all looked embarrassed to know Me and Bella. But do you know what she was sick and tired of being bullied so she kept it a secret. I can't believe you told though Edward." I looked towards him then to Tanya. He looked In pain. Well he should be.

"Alice what do you mean you and Bella had a hard time adjusting?" Jasper asked. Looking worried. He put a hand on my shoulder I shrugged it off and sat on the couch. Tanya finally walked out the door after I was silent for a few minutes but not before kissing Edward.

"Me and Bella were three years old like Tanya said. But we still remembered the day and had nightmares. Since we sat there and watched them die a slow and painful death because the Ambulance wasn't there quick enough" Emmett and Rosalie looked shocked at this news nobody knew how this effected both of us so much. "We ended up having to go to the therapist for five years straight. I stayed with Bella while she moved from house to house being bullied everywhere she went. In the end she decided we should keep it our little secret so none of us got hurt. You know Emma right Rosalie?" Rosalie was still taking in all the news before hand but she still nodded in response. "She went through exactly what me and Bella did that's why when somebody looks at Emma and Bella they think they are sister straight away." I said.

Edward finally spoke for the first time since Tanya came in "Who's Emma?" He asked. I looked at him a scowl in my eyes.

"You knew how much Bella trusted you not to tell anyone so you tell somebody and forget to mention to Bella you have a girlfriend. I told Bella not to let her feeling's get hurt." I shook my head at him in disappointment. "YOU SELF CENTRED JERK. YOU FILLED THE GAP IN BELLA'S HEART THAT HER PARENT'S LEFT BUT YOU THOUGHT BELLA'S LIFE WASN'T DAMAGED ENOUGH SO YOU BRAKE HER HEART AGAIN!!!!" I screamed at him Jasper and Emmett looked at me shocked but Rosalie knew how I was when I was angry.

"It wasn't like that" He whispered ashamed of himself. He should be ashamed look what he did to Bella. Poor Bella. He had got Rosalie mad aswell. So she stood next to me and started shouting.

"WHAT WAS IT LIKE THEN YOU IDIOT.!!!!" Rosalie screamed. But as Edward opened his mouth to answer Bella came into the main room suitcase in hand and a photo of Me, Bella and Rosalie rocking out at a wedding in the other. "Bella? Where are you going?" I asked. I knew it was back to Carl and Sue but she couldn't leave us. I mean we needed her.

"I phoned Carl and Sue. I am going home they need some help with Emma anyway. I'll ask somebody to send you up one of your cars. Whether it's the Porche or BMW I do not know." She mumbled giving me and hug goodbye. "I'll see you when you get back Alice but Carl and Sue says we may need to move soon" She said tears forming in her eyes. She went over to Rosalie and gave her a hug.

"What about me?" Rosalie asked tears forming in her eyes aswell.

"I guess we'll never see each other again but please don't forget me. I loved you Rose. I'll miss you so much you were the part of the child hood I never had." She said. Both crying like mad. "Here's a photo of us from the last gig we did together. Bye Rosalie Lillian Hale." Bella sobbed.

"Thank you. Bye Isabella Marie Swan." Rosalie just about said as a lump formed into my throat. "One last group hug?" Rosalie asked reaching towards me. I nodded walked over to them. We never new it before. But this was the end of Burning Life.

"This is the end of Burning Life I guess." I said sobbing into Rosalie and Bella. We had grown up together never been separated ever. But now all because of a guy. Burning Life is no more. They nodded in agreement with me. We broke apart and looked around to the guys. Jasper and Emmett were trying to fight back tears and Edward was sitting in the corner with a guilty look on his face.

"Please stay for a little bit longer so when we get back I can see you one last time." Rosalie said. She had black lines on her cheeks from the mascara we all put on. Us three looked like panda's. Bella nodded once gave us one last hug and walked out of the door.

**2 Days later….Rosalie's POV**

I was sat on Bella's Bed looking at the ceiling tears flowing down my face. Bella had left. I will only ever see her one last time and that will be it. I decided to get up and go on Bella's computer for a few minutes. To see if she was online.

(Emmy-bear would like to add you on Msn, Edwardo would like to add you on Msn and so would Jazzy-pants.)

I accepted them all and started a conversation with Emmett. **(A/N: Rosalie Bold Emmett Italics.)**

**Hey L**

_Are you in Bella's room again._

**Yes, she was the little sister I never had Emmett I miss her terribly.**

_Do you want me to visit?_

**Will Edward come?**

_Don't think so. Why?_

**Emmett it was all his fault. If Tanya his 'Girlfriend' never came round then Bella would be joking with you over Msn. Me and Alice might drop out of the competition anyway it's not the same. We are living Bella's dream it doesn't feel right.**

_Why don't you try and get Bella back?_

I read over what Emmett said_. 'Why don't you try and get Bella back?'_ I knew then and there what to do I just needed to get a few things first.


	6. Chapter 6 Phone calls and Foster Papers

**Chapter 6**

**The phone calls and Papers**

**Bella's POV**

I got into my Ferrari and drove to the house me and Alice had lived in for thirteen and a half years. I didn't feel right saying goodbye. Me, Alice and Emma had a lot of memories in this place like the time when me and Alice tried to cook Pizza but we set the kitchen on fire. I sat there in my car looking at the home that feels as close to home as I could get now. But all that would change and we'd have to start again all thanks to Edward Mason.

"Bella. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Move." Emma said tears running down her face. "This is my only home in the whole wide world. It's the closest I ever got to Mama and Papa" She sobbed. There were tears running down my face with her words. _Closest to Mama and Papa. _I felt so bad I wanted to walk into there and stop Carl and Sue from packing. But instead I soothed Emma down for a bit before she said anything else.

"Bella you are the only bit of my childhood I have left now" She said sobbing aimlessly in my shirt "Please do not leave me. Promise me you won't leave me." She held out her pinkie. I was so unaware, until now, about the fact that I was a mother for her, a best friend and a sister I couldn't hurt her by abandoning her like her parents did with her death.

"I promise" I said into her ear and attached her pinkie to my pinkie. And shook it trying to stop the tears from my eyes at this point. "I love you Mama." She whispered back. But when she realised what she said she blushed and was about to correct herself when I said. "I wouldn't have it any other way. My little angel" She hugged me tighter and rubbed her eyes.

"Has a certain little person not been sleeping" I asked my tone turning teasing. She giggled and nodded her head. I picked her up in my arms and began to hum white horse by Taylor Swift. It was her favourite song to go to sleep to and soon after she nodded of to sleep so I carried her into the house. Before I reached the house my phone vibrated. Edward was texting me for the twentieth time today.

_Bella, Please come back. I need you. I miss you. Rosalie doesn't come out of your room and Alice cries all the time._

I shook my head. I knew Rosalie stayed in my room and I knew Alice was always crying which is why I text them when I got of the plane to tell them I am okay. What the lie was. Was that he needed me, He missed me. He had a girlfriend that he didn't tell me about. I trusted him and he broke my heart again. As if I needed his sympathy he doesn't understand and he never would have. I shouldn't have told him. I would still be with Alice and Rosalie if I didn't. I decided to cause him as much pain as he caused me.

_You do NOT miss me. You do NOT need me. You have a GIRLFRIEND. I trusted you and you broke my heart. As if I needed any of that. As if I need Emma coming up to me crying calling me Mama and telling me I am the last bit of childhood she has left. I promised her I wouldn't leave her and I never will ever again._

I knew I was crying because my phone was covered in bubbles of tears. Emma started to shift and shake in my arms so I finally walked into the house and put her onto the couch and went to pack. But Emma was having a nightmare and she screamed. "Bella. Mama do not leave me. BELLA YOU PROMISED. BELLA. BELLA? MAMA?" She sobbed. I sat next to her and stroked her face she felt like a daughter to me. She was the best part of my childhood along with Alice. I don't know what I'd do without her and Vice Versa. My phone vibrated again. It was Alice this time instead.

_Did Emma really call you Mama?_

Alice knew how much this meant to me. Alice could tell what I was going to do even before I did it. So she knew I was going to call her. But she let me call her instead if her calling me. I went through my contacts until I found Shopping Pixie and I called her.

(**A/N: Bella = Bold Normal = Bella's thoughts, Emma = Em: Italics = Jaz: Jasper Ali: Alice Rose: Rosalie Em: Emmett)**

_Jaz: Bella?_

It was Jasper's voice he must be looking after Alice. Or Alice was at their apartment. But they wouldn't be because Rosalie and Alice hate going into that apartment because of Edward.

**Hey Jasper. You okay?**

_Jaz: How old is Emma?_

That was an odd question. Emma was six she was having her seventh birthday in two days. Oh god I am so happy I get to spend Emma's birthday with her. Poor Alice.

**Seven in two days. That reminds me do you guys want to come round for Emma's birthday it would upset her so much if Alice and Rosalie weren't there and she wants to meet you.**

I heard crackling on the other side of the phone. Properly Jasper having the mobile taken of him. I could just imagine little pixie Alice tackling Jasper for a mobile. I chuckled to myself at the thought. **(A/N: Imagine it. It's funny…………..Lol imagine them in sumo wrestling suits aswell that's way funnier) **

_Ali: Bella we would love to come. I am going to put you on speaker now so you can talk to everyone. _

I waited for a few minutes until I heard hushed voices and put them on speaker myself and woke Emma up. She looked startled then realised who I was speaking to and that they could hear her.

**Em: Ali, Wose!!!!**

_Rose: Hey kiddo you okay?_

**Em: I miss you.**

At that point she burst out crying. Sobbing into my chest.

**Emma me, Rose and Ali would like you too meet two new people who will be staying for the week starting tomorrow. There names are Jasper and Emmett.**

_Jaz + Em: Hey Emma you okay?_

_Ali: we'll see you tomorrow Bella Edward's just about to walk in. _

I whispered to Emma to say goodbye because I somehow couldn't make my voice louder then a whisper.

**Em: Mama told me to say goodbye. Bella's like a Mama to me.**

_Ali: That's sweet Emmy we'll see you tomorrow bye._

We turned of the phone and she looked towards me. "Who's Edward?" she asked "Is he the idiot that broke your heart?" She asked again. Impatient for an answer I nodded. She had a brilliant smile on her face. Looks like she is going to play math maker like every one else.

"Are you sure you want to play match maker darling?" I asked her. I decided I would treat her like my actual daughter so she gets to have a proper childhood. She nodded to my question. I guess I wouldn't want to stop her fun. "Ok. Mummy will be right back stay here okay" She nodded

"I wish you fostered me instead then you'd be my foster mummy" She mumbled sitting back on the couch. I hugged her goodbye and she clung to my side. "I am tired can you take me to bed?" She asked wanting to stay with me longer. I felt tears appear at the side of my eyes and realised for once in my life I was crying of joy.

I walked into her fully pink room. And placed her on her bed where she said. "I love you mummy" I felt the tears come to my eyes. As she said this she fell into a deep sleep. I kissed her forehead and walked back into the living room. I saw Carl and Sue on the couch I ran up too them and gave them a hug.

"What's wrong Bells?" Carl asked he could tell by my expression that something was upsetting me. I took a seat on the couch and explained everything that Emma had said to me since I got into the house. "Well I think it's time you signed these." I looked down he had foster papers in his arms. "We brought you an apartment and you are welcome at anytime" I was so confused but I took the papers and signed them.

"The apartment is in Forks. We will be moving to Seattle and we noticed Emma getting attached to you realising she would want you as a mother to her soon." Sue had tears in her eyes. I hugged her to say thanks. "Bells I love you it just the thought of leaving you after 15 years." I nodded my head and we both began crying onto each other. Carl stood there with a happy expression on his face I looked up at him it was time for teasing.

"You know you could pretend to be sad I am leaving." He chuckled. I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Come here kiddo" I straightened up and gave him a hug. "My little girl is all grown up now" He whispered into my ear. It was strange how close we are that they felt like my real parents.

"I'll always be the three year old you fostered" I said still hugging him. Sue joined in the hug and asked me if I wanted to get some sleep before me and Emma moved tomorrow.

I walked upstairs to my room. I fell asleep thinking about mine and Emma's new lives how I'll protect her even though I am eighteen I will help her through everything even going to visit her parents grave.

**A/N: Sorry my chapters are so small but the next chapter will be up today aswell. Hoped you like it :P**

**I am changing my name soon so it will be Alice-The-Devil-Pixie or something different it may even be Twilight Believer. I may not change it at all. Please give me Ideas or you can vote on these.**

**A) Alice Lover**

**B) Bella's-Angel**

**C) Daddy's girl Mummy's Angel**

**D) Twilight obsessed**

**E) Suggest **

**Please PM or Review with your vote or Suggestion. **

**Keep on Smiling.**

**-Christina**


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting Emma

Chapter 7

Meeting Emma

**Emmett's POV**

"Edward were you born an idiot or what" It has been at least two weeks since Bella had left and there is one more week to go before the first live performance in Music camp. Me and Jasper were always shouting at him lately. Rosalie and Alice wouldn't come to visit anymore. To be honest Rosalie never left Bella's room and Alice never left her room. It was stressful since we had to get along with Edward. He was still our best friend but we still had a go at him.

"No. Emmett I didn't invite Tanya" This is the twentieth time he has told me and Jasper that this week. It has been a stressful two weeks. We didn't even know Bella for even an hour and we still had the need to protect her from our Best friend. She was like a little sister to me. Me, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were visiting her next week since we missed Emma's seventh we thought we would go to see her for a late birthday present.

"You told us that. Look I am going over to Rosalie's and Alice's. This is last time I am going to ask you but are you sure you don't want to come with us too Forks." He shook his head. I sat on the couch next to him with a questioning look on my face.

"I do want to go with you guys but I also know that Bella wouldn't want me too come. She hates me now. Remember?" I nodded my head in understanding. Alice and Rosalie wouldn't appreciate him coming but it would be good for him to explain everything to Bella before she was upset with him forever.

"When I come back you better have your bags packed for a weekend." He looked at me confused. "You are coming with us. Me and Jasper will talk to Alice and Rosalie and it's best not to tell Bella." I informed him. Comprehension dawned on his face. He nodded and left the room.

**At the girls apartment. (A/N I couldn't be bothered to write about on the way there it would have only been two sentences)**

"Alice, Rosalie you promised me you'd come out of the rooms today!" I called into the apartment as I walked into the room. Jasper didn't come round that much because Alice always wanted to be alone. I swear they were acting as if Bella was dead. After a few seconds of me in my thoughts Alice came screaming into the main room with a tired Rose behind her.

"Bella text me!!!" I looked at her confused. Bella was always texting them both so it was nothing special. "LOOK" I took the phone off her and looked at the phone.

_Alice instead of going to Carl and Sue's go to the flats and room 182. _

_Love you_

_Bella xx_

"By the looks of things Bella has her own place" I said. Alice looked at me like I was stupid. Which I can be but still I was properly stating the obvious. "What?" It wouldn't hurt to ask would it?

"Yes she has got her own place and it means she's staying in Forks with us." Alice practically screamed in my ear. Rosalie was listening to the last bit and grabbed the phone of me. They both were jumping about the living room screaming and happy dancing. "I need to ask if I can live with her."

The day went on pretty much like that. We called Jasper and he came round. They even let Edward round. They were okay with Edward coming along after we explained to them Edward and Tanya never went out. I just hope it will be just as easy persuading Bella. We stayed around the apartment and soon it was time to go and see Bella.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

"Alice are you sure it's this room?" We were all stood outside of apartment number 182 but I swear I could hear children's programs playing like Dora the explorer. I knocked on the door. We stood there in silence for a few minutes. If you opened the door the only ones you'd be able to see would be me and Edward. After a few minutes a little girl opened the door wearing a cute yellow sunflower dress. She took one look at me and Jasper and ran screaming.

"Mummy!!!" She screamed. Running down a hallway grabbing the leg of a girl. She had brown hair and she looked 18. As she walked out of the hallway with the child on her hips comprehension dawned on me and I realised it was Bella.

"Bella?" I asked obviously surprised that a seven year old was calling her Mummy. "Something you'd like to tell us?" She rolled her eyes, like the old Bella used to, with a smile on her face but she looked over to who was next to me and the smile faded. She put the child down. But the child hid behind Bella's legs.

"Hey Emmett, Edward" she looked confused. We stepped aside and Alice and Rosalie darted past us and gave Bella a big hug. "Hey guys." She picked up the little girl again. "Emma you remember Alice and Rosalie." The girl nodded and reached for Alice and Rosalie. "Come in guys" She said and closed the door behind us. Turning the kettle on we sat around the kitchen table whilst Emma sat on Bella's lap.

**Jasper's POV**

Looks like Bella has a daughter. "Bella why isn't Emma in Seattle with Carl and Sue?" Alice asked as Bella explained where everyone else in her fostered family was. Bella looked uncomfortable.

"Emma didn't want to leave forks she wanted to stay with me so Carl and Sue handed me some Adoption papers and I adopted her." we all looked at her stunned. "I couldn't leave her guys. She trusts me I am not going to let her down." Bella placed Emma down again and she ran towards me. I smiled and picked her up.

"Who is this mummy?" She asked as she sat on my lap. Her voice was sweet like bells. She also smelled like honey and strawberries.

"That's Jasper, Emmett is next to him and next to Alice is Edward" Bella explained whilst Emma reached for Emmett so I passed her on. She seemed to look at him for a minute like she did with me and shook her head and then said. "Edward NOW!" To Emmett everyone laughed she looked so stern for a seven year old that Emmett got scared and passed her too Edward. She looked at Edward for a few minutes then nodded. And looked at Bella.

"Mummy. I think Edward should be daddy." Bella chocked on what she was eating. We all looked at Emma amazed somehow she seemed to know about the relationship between Bella and Edward and they did look like the perfect couple even I could see that.

"Excuse me. What did you say?" Bella was looking at Emma shocked. Emma laughed and climbed of Edward's lap and walked towards the couch to sit on it and watch TV. But before she got engrossed into the programme she look towards Bella. "You know what I mean Mummy. I can see that you love Edward and Edward loves you. Just admit it." After she said that you possibly would be able to hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

"Bella……..Um………We'll…………..Just…………..Go…….Take Emma to the park." Alice stuttered grabbing everyone by there wrists apart from Edward and she picked Emma up. "Bye" We all chorused running out of the room as quick as possible.

**A/N: Did you like it? Thank you jayd-n333 for the idea of putting it in somebody else point of view. When I re-read this chapter it seemed Emma was younger then her age but that may be a good thing I don't know. Like always please Read and Review I like to know people's thoughts and please still vote on the new name for me so far the results are A = 1 B = 0 C = 0 D = 1 and E = 0.**

**Keep on Smiling**

**-Christina :P**


	8. Chapter 8 Full name wouldn't fit :

**Chapter 8**

**Being slightly forgiven + at the park**

**Edward's POV**

Me and Bella sat down on the cream leather couch at her apartment. She turned around to me and said. "Why did you do that to me?" I looked at her. She still thought I didn't love her. Emmett had tried reassuring her and I know it because I heard him talking to her over the phone.

"I didn't. I broke up with Tanya before we went to music camp. I fell in love with you when I first met you. But that day Tanya called and threatened me to dump you. But I didn't want to. I then realised she was there and she wasn't going to go away until you were out of my life-" I was cut of my Bella.

"So you decided to introduce her as your 'Girlfriend' that doesn't make any sense at all you know." She said sternly. I looked at the women sat next to me I was in Love with her why couldn't she see that.

"Bella it wasn't my idea I didn't want her to be apart of my life anymore. I was forced into dating her by her mother my mother didn't like her either and my mother loves everyone. I never have and I never will love her you have got to understand that." She looked as if she was starting to understand but she still didn't forgive me completely.

"You could've told her to go away. I wouldn't have cared." She mumbled I laughed. Things were still awkward between us but at least things are getting better. "Come on lets put everyone's stuff in their rooms." She said skipping out to the corridor. It looks like the cheery Bella is back. We walked down the corridor and she showed me Emma's room. By the looks of it Alice would be jealous that she couldn't have a room like that.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked when she showed me where to but Alice, Jasper's, Emmett and Rosalie's suitcases. She smiled and showed me her room. "Looks like I am sharing with you then?" I asked and she nodded. I pulled her into a hug why she cried. I didn't know how I knew she was going to cry but I just did. "You okay now?" I asked and she nodded and sat on her bed.

"What if I can't look after Emma because I'm too young and the Social Services come and take her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." She muttered into my chest. I looked at her shocked. "I promised her I'd stay with her. But what if I am not looking after her right." She looked up at me and I could tell in her eyes she was worried for Emma.

"Don't worry Bella you are doing the right thing. No body could do a better job then you at the moment." I said comforting her as we lay on her bed. She was stressed like any other mother would be raising a child by herself. I looked around at the room and noticed she had a walk in wardrobe aswell. Alice would love this room aswell.

We sat up to walk into the main room when we heard a knock at the door. _Knock Knock. _I told Bella to sit down she was too stressed. So I opened the door and saw Emma, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper soaking wet. I couldn't help but laugh as I let them in. I laughed at everyone but Emma. I took Emma to get dressed and heard Bella shouting at Emmett.

"_EMMETT WHAT HAPPENED?" Bella shrieked as me and Emma walked into her wardrobe. _I didn't have time to listen to the funny arguing because Emma tugged on my trouser leg.

"What's wrong with Bella?" She asked. I was shocked she didn't call Bella Mummy. I looked at her and she still tugged my trouser leg so I picked her up. "I fell into the pond and Uncle Emmett's face was so funny when he thought he had lost me in the park and then he was pushed into the pond with me by Auntie Alice and then Auntie Rosalie pushed Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper pushed Auntie Rosalie and then Auntie Alice dragged Uncle Jasper in." She giggled her sweet bell like giggle. We got into the living room again after changing Emma and everyone was in a new set of clothes except for Emmett. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"It's his punishment for letting Emma fall into the pond." Bella and Alice said, Bella was stern and Alice was trying to stop from laughing at Emmett. I nodded in understanding. Emma ran to Bella and sat on her lap. She discussed how her day was and then she fell asleep at 7:30. Alice took her in her room and Emmett asked. "Where's Eddie sleeping then?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes and Bella walked out to see how Alice was doing with Emma.

"I am sleeping in Bella's room." I told him calmly and a smile came onto his face and I just ignored it. Eventually we all went to our rooms and fell asleep for the next day. My parents live in forks so maybe I could see them before we go.

**Emmett's POV (At the park)**

"Would you like to feed the ducks?" Rosalie asked Emma. She looked up at her with a beautiful smile on her face. You could tell what Rosalie was thinking just by the expression on her face. Emma nodded and I put her on my back she giggled and poked my face. I wonder how Bella and Eddie are.

"Emmett be careful" Alice cautioned. Since when do I take orders from the little pixie? We walked over to the pond trying to be careful so that Emma doesn't fall in and we don't get killed by Bella.

"Uncle Em what are we going to feed the ducks with?" Emma asked. Oh god I forgot to bring bread. I reached into my pocket and found I had three packets of skittles. I looked at them. I guess they would do.

"SKITTLES!" I said a little bit too enthusiastically. My eyes must have been wide with excitement because everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I love skittles but Jasper doesn't let me eat them anymore because apparently I go crazy and then do not remember it in the morning.

"How are we going to feed ducks with skittles?" Emma pouted. Aww she looked so cute. "They could choke." I shook my head and threw one in the pond the duck didn't choke. So she got one and threw one in aswell. I turned around to get her some Ice Cream after a while but when I turned back round she wasn't there.

"Rosalie where is Emma?" I asked looking towards Rosalie. She looked confused, then angry and then worried. Emma oh god I lost Bella's foster child. Oh god. "Emma?" I called over and over again. Until I saw her in the pond laughing. I went to reach in for her but Alice had a different idea and she pushed me into the pond.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON!!!!" I shouted. Did Alice have to be so annoying? Alice turned round to me with a sickly innocent smile on her face but as she did that Rosalie pushed her in. Her face was hilarious.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE YOU GOT MY NEW GUCCI SHOES WET!!!" Alice screamed. "AND WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She screamed again. Rosalie just ignored her at first and then said. "That's for pushing Emmett-" But she didn't get a chance to finish because Jasper pushed her in aswell.

"Jasper please help me out." Alice asked as sweetly as possible. Jasper was stupid enough to grab her hand and she pulled Jasper in. He had a really funny expression on his face. We were all nearly crying of laughter.

We were sat there for ages talking and laughing until the park manager came and banned us from the park for a week so we all went home to Bella and Edward hoping that they were in a good mood but it's Edward we are talking about when was the last time he was in a good mood? Around a week ago.

We got to the apartment in record time mainly because we all wanted to get into a change of clothes and go to bed. Emma was at the front of all of us with a big smile on her face. When we asked her why she was so happy her only reply was "Because I got to bond with my Uncle's and Aunties all in four hours." So we never asked her again but I thought what she said was really sweet in a seven year old kind of way. We all knocked on the door and Edward opened it and took one look at us. Then he gave us an expression that properly meant I don't want to know.

Edward starting laughing at everyone but not Emma when he took her to get changed and then he left us with her mother. "EMMETT WHAT HAPPENED!!!!" She screamed straight at me. I swear the people in Canada could hear her.

"Why do you always blame me?" I asked she gave me one of her don't try me looks. "Fine it was not just me." I gave in. I hate it when Bella is mad at Rosalie and Alice because they are apparently BMMTTVEOTU (Best Magical Mates Till The Very End Of The Universe.). She turned towards me again and said "What happened?"

"Well Emma jumped into the pond and I looked around worried, then Alice pushed me in, Rosalie pushed Alice in, Jasper pushed Rosalie in and Alice dragged Jasper in." A smile came onto Bella's face like she was trying not to laugh. She didn't laugh but she just said. "Okay go and get washed and changed" I got up she said. "Not you Emmett. This is your punishment." she pointed to a corner so I sat there not talking to anyone. Just staring at the floor and occasionally giving Bella death glares.

Edward came into the main room soon after with Emma and raised his eyebrows. "It's his punishment for letting Emma fall into the pond." Was Bella's genius answer. Emma ran to Bella and sat on her lap. She discussed how her day was and then she fell asleep at 7:30. Alice took her in her room and I asked. "Where's Eddie sleeping then?" He looked at me and rolled his eyes and Bella walked out to see how Alice was doing with Emma.

"I'm sleeping in Bella's room" He told me calmly. Looks like they are okay with each other now. A smile came onto my face and I could tell he was ignoring me on purpose. I had the urge to pout but I resisted it. Go me. Eventually me and Rosalie went to sleep before everyone else. Maybe we could see mine and Eddie's parents sometime this week. We live in Forks so we might aswell and explain to them why we aren't going to be in music camp for the next week.

**A/N: Did you like it? If people want to know why I randomly put skittles in the story it's because I have a craving for them at the moment and they make me go really hypo. Trust me! But I am crazy normally so it's not that different to the usual me. I feel like eating Skittles now. Too bad mum won't let me buy some. Poor me. Anyway please Read and Review. The name vote is still up so if you wont to vote you can! :D **

**I have new favourite sayings:**

**1. Live your life too the max because you'll never know when it will end.**

**2. Don't let anger get in your way. Forgive and forget.**

**3. (this one has been my favourite for three years now) How can somebody so small be so annoying.**

**4. Why be a just a Vampire or just a Werewolf when you can be a Werepire.**

**5. KILL IT…..KILL IT…….NO WAIT……..STUN IT!!!!!!!!!!! (inside joke between me and my mate Amie she is obsessed with Johnny Depp)**

**6. LOVE LAUGH LIVE**

**7. Best Friends? Practically sisters.**

**8. Best friends because our parents couldn't handle us as sisters.**

**9. OCD - Obsessive Cullen Disorder (I have loved this one for three years aswell :P)**

**10. Keep on Smiling.**

**11. Smiles make the world go round.**

**If you have any favourite sayings please tell me them. I need knew favourite sayings because mine are really old :'(. VAMP'S ROCK :P. **

**Thank you too:**

**Alice-rathbone-is-my-real-name**

**Jaguar1223**

**Jayd-n333**

**StarrxLight**

**For adding this story to your Alert list. And thank you too:**

**Jaguar1223**

**StarrxLight**

**Tjmul**

**For adding this story to your favourite's list. And thank you to the people who have reviewed my story :P**

**I would just like to say one more thing before I finish this authors note. CHARLIE YOU ROCK :P.**

**Keep on Smiling**

**-Christina**


	9. Chapter 9 Kitchen Mess

Chapter 9

Kitchen Mess.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up to Bella's scent. I looked down and there she was lying in my arms with a smile on her face. I looked at the alarm clock it was 3:54 I guess I could go back to sleep if I tried hard enough. As I was drifting of holding Bella I heard her mumble something that sounded like 'You're forgiven' and then she mumbled "Edward" but more clearly. I thought she was awake at first but I remember her telling me she sleep talks. I must have fell asleep a couple of minutes later. I had the weirdest dream ever.

_*Dream*_

_I was stood in a meadow that looked like the one I found when I was seven. Bella was stood there with Emma and they were both crying. Then stood behind me was Tanya. Bella was shouting at me and Tanya was shouting at me aswell. She had my family behind her.. I was stood there whilst they were both shouting. Suddenly Emma stepped up. "I trusted you Daddy but you broke my heart. How could you I thought you loved me Daddy? I am sorry Daddy please don't hit me." She said whilst crying into Bella's waist._

_I looked at the Emma in my dream she had bruises all over her face and arms and legs. She had a scar over her forehead and her arms. She had a slap mark across her cheek and sketched into her skin with a knife were the words. "Ungrateful little brat." the wound was clearly a new wound. I went to hug her but she flinched away from me. _

_I realised I was holding something in my left hand. I looked down and there was a knife with Emma's and Bella's blood over it. I did it to her I hurt my precious Emma with a knife. She was only seven years old how could I do that. I went to say sorry but instead the words. "How dare you talk to me like that you spoilt little bitch." came out. What was I doing? It wasn't me saying this stuff was it? It couldn't have been. All of a sudden a figure came from behind and held a knife up to Emma's and Bella's throats._

"_Save me Daddy please. Please? Pleas-………." Emma was begging for me to help her. I wanted to I told my legs too move but they didn't they just stayed rooted to the spot. She didn't finished her last plea of help because the man stabbed her in the heart and shoved her in a bag. They took Bella away but not without a fight. In the end the whole time she was going she was shouting at me. "You bastard I thought you loved her? She was a seven year old girl for goodness sake. She done nothing to you. She was pure good. She wanted to help the disabled when she was older. She can't now can she?" she screamed pure HATE coming into her voice it almost sounded like venom. _

"_I can't believe you would hurt an innocent kid for your own fun" Tanya shook her head in disappointment and my family followed making comment's like 'that was uncalled for' or 'that was plain sick bro' I stood there disgusted with myself how could I do that too a little kid?_

_*Dream Ends*_

I woke up with a start. I rolled over to my side and saw Bella sleeping like the angel she was. I realised all that I saw was a dream but I decided to check on Emma just in case. I wrote a note to Bella and got up and went into Emma's room.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up suddenly feeling cold. I reached my arm out to my side and felt a piece of paper. I looked at it and it read.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I went to check on Emma. Just go back to sleep I'll be back in a few minutes.**_

_**Love you**_

_**-E**_

He was so caring. _You can't think that Bella. _I know I love him deep down but I don't want my feelings to get hurt again in case he doesn't love me. Edward was so sweet to me why can't I get myself to trust him. I mean I want to trust him but I can't.

Edward and Emma came into the room, holding hands, soon after. Emma was talking to Edward about her dream. I chuckled as Edward tried to nod his head or comment in the right places. 'Help me' he mouthed at me when Emma was explaining the dress she wore and what I wore. I shook my head, he pouted. So I rolled my eyes and said. "Hey sweetie how was your dream?"

"Well you and Edward were getting married and I was a flower girl. Rosalie and Alice were bridesmaids . Emmett was best man and Jasper was walking down the aisle aswell but I couldn't tell what as." She looked at me expectantly. She ran to me and sat on the bed with Edward close behind her. I walked over to Edward and gave him a hug. "I missed you." I whispered into his ear. "I missed you too" he said.

"Come on let's get breakfast." Edward said to Emma. We walked out to the kitchen to find mess everywhere. "What the hell? EMMETT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" as soon as we called his name he came in from the main room. I was furious so Edward told her to go and play with Emma but me being stubborn said no and Rosalie played with Emma instead. "Emmett what is with the mess?" I asked furious still.

"Oh well I was hungry in the middle of the night. So I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but Jasper came in and we had a food fight." He said proud of himself. "I won." He said matter-of-factly. He had a big smile on his face until he saw Bella's face. She was worse then Esme mad.

"Emmett mop now. And clean I'll wake Jasper." I gave him a mop and he started to clean. After watching him for a few minutes and telling Rosalie to watch him I stomped into the guest room Alice and Jasper were in. I got a bucket of ice and cold water. But I woke up Alice first and told her the story and too go into the main room with Rosalie and Emma. She did as I said for the first time. So I dumped the bucket of ice and cold water over him and walked out of the room. It only took him two seconds too wake up. When I walked out of the room before he woke up with a satisfied smile on my face everyone looked at me funny until Jasper walked in soaking wet and starting screaming. "What was this for Bella!!!!!" I gave him an evil look and pointed to the kitchen and then sat down on Edwards lap. I was just about to make him clean when he came in.

"What about the kitchen?" He asked I rolled my eyes and said. "Help Emmett clean it." I said he crossed his arms over his chest and sat on a chair opposite me on the other end of the room. I got up and asked Rosalie and Alice to help Emma get ready for me while I shouted at Jasper. "I DIDN'T MAKE THE MESS IN THERE YOU DID. SO DO YOU THINK IT'S FAIR ON ME CLEANING IT UP?" he shook his head with a scared expression on his face. "SO I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR LAZY BUT IN THERE AND CLEAN!?!?!?!?! NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!" he got up and scrambled to help Emmett up. He was still soaking wet when he went to clean up with Emmett and it took them around three hours too clean it up. I was so stressed today since me and Emma were going to visit our parents grave and we were going to meet Emmett and Edward's parents.

**Did you like the new chapter? I thought Bella needed to have more of an evil side for a bit? Review with your comments. Thank you for Reviewing and please tell your friends about my story. I randomly need to say my favourite bands (Most of them are rock) You can tell me your favourite songs and Bands aswell. There is one song you need to listen to because I LOVE it. It's Paramore - Misery Business. Here are my Favourite Bands**

**1. Paramore**

**2. Green Day**

**3. My chemical Romance**

**4. Fall out Boy**

**5. Panic at the Disco**

**There's my top 5 bands. Paramore are at the top because I like them most the others are just in a random order. Review or PM me with your thoughts please because I need some encouragement.**

**Keep on Smiling**

**-Christina :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Visiting Parents

Chapter 10

Visiting Parents.

**Edward's POV**

Today we were going to Bella's parent's grave, Emma's parent's grave and then they are going to meet mine and Emmett's mum and dad. Bella helped Emma get dressed in a blue t-shirt, denim jeans, a black hoody and pink Barbie trainers. You could see this is going to be a hard day for both of them and I'll be here no matter what.

When it was time for us too go Alice had flowers and a teddy bear, Emma had Flowers and a card and Bella had flowers and a teddy bear like Alice. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I didn't have anything because we didn't know them but I sure wish we did. They seem to be really nice people that didn't deserve to die. Alice was taking this hard and so was Bella because they hadn't been for so long and because it's their wedding anniversary. Emma is taking it pretty hard aswell since she thought her mum and dad hated her that's why they left this world. We got there and went straight to Bella's parents and then we are going to Emma's parents.

We saw their parents grave and it had a picture on it of Bella, Alice, her mum and her dad. That just made Alice and Bella burst out in tears. Me and Jasper comforted them whilst Emmett and Rose put the stuff down except for the teddy bears Alice and Bella wanted to do them their selves. They both stopped crying and put the teddy's down. Bella wanted to say some words first so we let her.

"Mum, Dad I miss you. Sorry I haven't been to see you in awhile I have been busy. My dream came true I went to music camp and made the best friends. In fact there here now. There's Emmett he looks scary but he's just a big teddy bear, then there's Jasper he's really sweet and last but not least Edward he can be an idiot at times but he's helped me a lot. I wish that drunken driver didn't kill use two because then my eighteenth and my sixteenth would have been perfect. I wish you could see me now. Apparently I have grown into a beautiful women. I am sorry daddy you told me to keep the house safe but I couldn't they took it off me." She was silently crying whilst she was speaking. It must be hard for her. "I have adopted aswell her names Emma she is here now. Say hi to grandma and grandad Emma." Emma took a step forward and said "Hi grandma and Grandad I wish I could meet you. You sound great." Emma gave Bella a hug and she lifted her up and said one last thing. "I love you Mum and Dad. I miss you." and then she walked into my embrace I hushed comforting words into her ear while she cried.

Alice stepped up next and started. "Hi Collin, Hi Sarah. I miss you. Bella's the only family I have left now. We told Rosalie about you a few weeks ago. She took it well. Emma's a really beautiful seven year old she reminds me so much about what the day's were like spending family trips with use. I am eighteen now like Bella. We are not the little girls you used to dress up and do our hair. There is only one house that fit's the meaning of home for me and that's yours. I remember when me and Bella were upstairs raiding your make up Sarah and then we came down stairs with lipstick around our faces and eye shadow and mascara. We still have the picture of that. When me and Bella were little just after you died. We used to keep our bedside lamps on and we'd stay up all night waiting for you to took us in and kiss us goodnight. I am not Mary Alice anymore I go by Alice and Bella goes by Bella now not Isabella or Izzy. I wish you could have seen us at prom. Bella looked so beautiful it was unbelievable so I brought you a picture of me, Bella, Jacob and Embry at prom. Do you remember them we do they were our best mates and we always used to say we'd be best mates forever. But they both were killed on their birthday. I think me and Bella are cursed everyone we care about are dead now. But don't worry we'll never leave you. I just want to say one last thing that we never got a chance to say when you died. Goodbye." Alice placed the photo from prom on and just stood there before she walked over to Bella and they cried into each other. Collin, Sarah, Jacob and Embry sound like great people.

We walked over to Emma's parents graves. She just stood there scared and she kept on saying to herself 'they don't hate you'. She repeated it about five times before she stepped forward and talked to them. She said "Hello. I am your daughter. You died four years ago and I have another mummy and daddy. Daddy's name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Mummy's name is Isabella Marie Swan. They aren't married or together even but I can tell they love each other because they look at each other like you used too." She smiled and looked at us. We could see the tears on her cheeks so Bella picked her up. And Emma carried on speaking. "I miss you. I will always love you. But did you hate me Daddy because you committed suicide after mummy died giving birth to me. I want you to know that you are forgiven Daddy I just w-wanted y-you t-to l-love m-me a-after m-mummy's d-death" She sniffed. We all said goodbye and walked off. Emma was holding my hand sniffing quietly to herself, I would occasionally hug her, and Bella was holding my waist and her head leaning on my shoulder. We got into the cars and drove to mine and Emmett's parents we all agreed we'll visit Jasper's tomorrow and while we are there we'll visit Alice's parents graves.

We arrived at our house and I saw mum and dad standing on the porch. Me and Emmett got out and helped everyone out. Emmett ran straight to mum and gave her a big hug and I gave dad one. We loved them both and I just noticed mum was crying. We walked back down the porch with mum and dad following behind. So we started to introduce. "Mum this is Bella and Emma. Bella's fostered and Bella adopted Emma. This is Alice, Bella's best friend and adopted sister, you already know Jasper and this is……" I was about to say Rosalie's name when Emmett cut in "I want to say her name" I just rolled my eyes and nodded saying 'go on then' "This is Rosalie, my girlfriend" Emmett said proud that he introduced her I just rolled my eyes and Emma chuckled.

**Bella's POV**

After Edward introduced us and Emmett introduced Rose. Emma tugged on my trouser leg and I lifted her up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Esme started talking so we listened to her. "Hello it's nice to meet you girls" We all smiled with her words. I put Emma down again because she was seven and she didn't need to be carried everywhere. But she still hid behind my leg when I put her down. Jasper walked to Esme and said "Since when was I a girl Esme?" She just chuckled and mumbled something that sounded like. 'Jasper, Jasper, Jasper'

We walked into the house happily, well everyone was happy except for Emma, I had Emma on my hip she was still shy. And I was talking to Esme. "Emma please say something to Esme." We tried to get her to speak for the twentieth time today. She shook her head. "Please?" I asked. And she looked up at me with the same hurt in her eyes once she found out her parents were dead and I realised it was hard for her to trust adults because she was abused. She nodded. "I-I a-am s-sorry I-I a-am n-not s-speaking I-it's j-just I w-was a-abused b-by m-my p-parents b-before t-they d-died. B-because t-they h-hated m-me b-because I a-am a n-naughty g-girl f-for t-trying t-to m-make d-daddy b-breakfast" She said erupting into sobs. I passed her over to Esme and she flinched a little but finally fell asleep in her arms.

"Use two must have been through a lot." Esme said looking over to me while Emma slept. I smiled and nodded. "Me and Alice had to have five years of therapy because we watched my parents die and little Emma here has nightmares she has a fear of adults especially men and I don't think the fear will go away. But she needs to make friends that are near her age group and she refuses to go to school because she worries about bullies" I sighed and we both looked at the sleeping child in Esme's arms. "I worry sometimes you know. That social services will come and take her away from me because I am doing something wrong" I confessed looking at Esme. She looked at me with a watery smile and adjusted Emma so she was on one arm and she hugged me while I cried into her shoulder. She whispered soothing words in my ear.

Edward came in when I was still crying on his mums shoulder soon followed by Carlisle. I sniffed and looked at Esme. "Her dad left permanent scars on her you know." I lifted Emma out of Esme's arms and showed her the words her dad etched into her skin. She gasped when she saw the words 'Baby whore up for sale' on her leg. And she looked at me again but before she could say anything Emma started screaming in her sleep. "DADDY NO PLEASE NOT THE WORDS PLEASE DADDY! I WAS BEING A GOOD GIRL!!! DADDY!!! DADDY!!! I AM SORRY DADDY!!!" she screamed Esme's face was disgusted obviously because of the man. "Emma shhh it's okay I am here daddy's gone. He can't get to you shh shh." I whispered and she nodded and sniffed six words. "Please can you get Alice mummy." I nodded and passed her too Esme who took her with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Another Chapter on Another day. Sorry it's not as good as I hoped it would be but please review with you comments or you can PM me I don't really mind.**

**Keep on Smiling.**

**-Christina**


	11. Chapter 11 Dinner With the Cullens

Chapter 11

Dinner with the Cullen's

**Edward's POV**

After we introduced everyone. Me, Emmett and Jasper went outside to play football like we used to before we went music camp. We heard Emma screaming Bloody murder inside I was about to go and see what was wrong with her when she stopped so we carried on playing. Alice and Rosalie went back to the apartment to get Emma's Lion and Lamb teddies. Bella came out looking worried and she came to us. "Where's Alice?" She asked coming up to us. I looked at her and said. "She's getting Emma's Lion and Lamb teddies." She nodded and went back inside. We decided to come inside to see what was going on.

When we looked inside we found Bella looking stressed, Emma sitting on her lap looking tired and upset, Mum trying to calm down Bella and Dad playing with Emma. Bella looked really upset. I looked straight at my mum and she mouthed at me 'she thinks she isn't looking after Emma right'. So I sat down next to Bella and rubbed soothing circles on her back. After a couple of minutes my phone started to vibrate.

_OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR_

_I HAVE LION AND THE LAMB_

_SEE YA IN A FEW (SECS)_

_ALICE :P_

I chuckled at Alice's text and everyone looked at me like I was crazy so I showed Jasper the text. He laughed and I made my way to the door. "Hello Alice. How nice it is too see you here." I said in a conversational matter. She just gave me a death glare and said. "Oh ha, ha very funny" she walked right past me to Emma who threw her arms around Alice when she saw her. It was really cute. Alice gave her the Lion and the Lamb and she played with them happily.

We all, except for Emma, sat round the dinner table and started to tell stories of our lives, including Mum and Dad, first it was Bella. "Well………" She started "I was born on 28th May 1991; I had been friends with Alice since birth literally. We all went out to a Restaurant, me, my mum, my dad and Alice; at first Alice's parents didn't want her to go. But she did. Anyway coming back from the Restaurant a drunken driver crashed into the car. Me and Alice were on the verge of death and my parents were dying right in front of us, somebody saw us and called 911 but it was too late they were already dead and my Mum's last words to me and Alice were 'Promise me one thing, you and Alice will stick together and be strong because you never know what life will throw at you.' it didn't make any sense then but it does now. After that I was sent to social services and put In a Foster home. Carl and Sue came and fostered me a few months later and I have been living with them. Until a few weeks ago when I adopted Emma because she wasn't making any progress with Carl and Sue. Also 6 months after I was fostered into the family Alice was so it made us foster sisters. We met Rosalie when we were both 13 and a half and I have moved out into an apartment with Emma." She finished slowly fighting back tears that threatened to escape.

We skipped Alice because her story was nearly the same as Bella's. So we went on to Rosalie who told us about her parents and about her being born on 7th August 1990. Emmett told them about his life, Jasper told us about his life and so on. In the end everyone ended up getting invited for dinner so now people are doing different things. Mum and Bella are cooking, Alice and Rosalie are setting the table, Me and Dad were watching TV and Emmett and Jasper were playing with Emma. After a while Emma was sitting on Emmett's back claiming that he was her horse. She would occasionally say. "Go Horsie Yah Yah" and she would kick his sides it was so funny. Esme even came in and took a photo of it. All Emmett said was "Don't mention this too anyone. Got it?" Everyone nodded in between there laughter because they couldn't say anything.

Mum finally said in between fits of laughter "Dinner……….Is……………………..Ready!" We all walked into the dining room. Dad sat at the top chair, Mum next to him, then Alice, then Jasper, then Emmett, Then Rosalie, then Emma, then Bella and then Me.

We all talked about stuff and then Emma said. "I am a girl" Obviously she was feeling left out. All the girls awwwed and Emmett tried to stop himself from making a remark. All in All we had a very good night.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Well Read and Review. And does anybody know if there's a Green day concert this year?**

**-Christina**


End file.
